Some forms of circuit test provide an engineer with large volumes of test results. To assist the engineer in managing and referring to these test results, each test result may be associated with a test number. Preferably, test numbers are not duplicated. However, when test numbers are assigned manually, or by rudimentary “automatic” means, it can be difficult to avoid or track down duplicate test numbers.